


All Is Not Fair In Love and War

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows that as Cupid he can’t make someone fall in love with him, but he gets by on the satisfaction of finding other’s their soul mates. Until he meets Blaine, who is perfect in possible way and way more difficult to find a mate for than he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Not Fair In Love and War

Simply put, Kurt Hummel was having a really shitty day. He’d woken up late, and as a result been late for work (because while it was true that Kurt had the responsibility of matching everybody with their soul mates and making sure they ended up together, orchestrating true love didn’t pay the bills). The barista at the Lima Bean had handed him someone else’s order when he ducked out of the office for a quick pick me up. His boss had a fashion mishap and managed to rip her skirt before a very important meeting and Kurt had been forced to endure her ass in his face as he stitched the tear for her. 

By the time 5:30 rolled around, Kurt just wanted to settle down with a glass (or a bottle) of wine and his boyfriend. However, as it were, Kurt had already made plans with a coworker to spend the evening at Scandals. 

‘At least I can do some matchmaking there,’ Kurt thought to himself. Reaching into his bag for his arrows (which, honestly, were more like darts), he realized he must have forgotten then at home in his morning rush. Groaning, he turned around to head towards his apartment to retrieve the bag,

As luck would have it, in his mission to help others find love, he’d discover his own in ruins. He threw open the door to his bedroom and found Chandler, his long-term boyfriend, balls deep in the neighbor from upstairs. When the pair noticed they now had an audience, they jumped apart, struggling to cover themselves.

“Kurt, love, I can explain,” Chandler started.

“Don’t,” Kurt grabbed the small pouch he kept his arrows in. “I’ll be back around midnight. I trust that you and you’re things will all be gone by then.” And with that, he turned on his heel and left. 

********************************************************

Kurt sat at the bar, nursing a whiskey sour. His coworker had found someone to go home with almost immediately after then entered the club; it was just as well, this way he could concentrate on his matchmaking. He glanced around and took stock of the people dancing to the techno the DJ was playing. 

A gorgeous man across the bar caught his eye. Kurt felt his breath catch as he took in the man’s golden eyes, the slightest tug upwards of his lips as he watched one of his friends try to hit on another patron. He was wearing the cutest cardigan/bowtie combination, and his hair looked as though it had been tamed into submission. ‘Tonight, Curly, is your lucky night. I’m going to find you a soul mate,” Kurt said to himself, looking back into the crowd. 

********************************************************

Needless to say, Kurt had been wrong about it being Curly’s lucky night. Kurt had examined every man in Scandals but failed to find a match for the modern day Adonis sitting at the bar. 

However, Kurt did find a match for the undeniably sexy Hispanic girl he’d seen a few times before tonight. Kurt had seen her leave many times with another girl, hope shining bright in her eyes, but would soon return the expression replaced with a weary one.

There was a pretty blonde girl on the dance floor, not so much dancing with someone, but dancing on her own, surrounded by others. Kurt reached into his arrow bag and removed two arrows. He threw one at the Latina, and then quickly threw the other at the blonde. 

The two girls found each other’s eyes across the floor, and Kurt couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt as they smiled shyly at one another and started to make their way to meet in the middle. 

Kurt downed the rest of his drink before heading out. “Soon, Curly,” he promised as he waved goodnight to the bouncer. 

********************************************************

A few days later, Kurt found himself in a comic book store looking for a gift for his stepbrother’s birthday. As he browsed, he noticed a blonde boy with a large, pouty mouth, looking at a couple in the store wistfully.

“Well, Kurt, let’s see what we can find for Trouty Mouth over there,” he challenged himself. He noticed a quirky looking redhead watching the same couple with a similar expression. “Perfect,” Kurt thought before aiming darts at each of them. As expected, the two caught each other’s gaze, and the rest would be history. Kurt decided that he’d buy Finn something else and made to leave the store. He turned the corner of the shelf and nearly bumped into someone. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking up to find none other than Curly.

Curly smiled. “It’s alright.”

Kurt rushed out of the store and couldn’t focus on anything other than how hard his heart was pounding.

********************************************************

Kurt had made many successful pairings that afternoon, and was feeling almost giddy as he entered the Lima Bean. He noticed that Curly was sitting by himself, and decided to try and find the man a match. 

After getting himself a non-fat mocha, Kurt settled into one of the worn armchairs and looked around for a potential match. 

“Excuse me,” Kurt looked up to find Curly sliding into the chair next to him. “I don’t mean to be a bother, but I noticed you looking at me earlier and I’m pretty sure I almost plowed you over in a comic shop last week, have I met you? Other than that, though?” Curly looked almost bashful.

“No, I don’t believe so,” Kurt replied coolly, trying hard to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Well, that won’t do. I’m Blaine.”

Kurt took the man’s hand, surprised by the warmth and softness. “Kurt.”

The two chatted for a while, and Kurt decided that he should get home, as it seemed as though he wasn’t going to make any more matches. 

After he excused himself and stood to leave Blaine suddenly asked, “Could I possibly get your number?”

“My number?” Kurt was confused.

“I would love to meet up with you again, Kurt,” he replied with a wide smile.

Thinking that spending more time with the man might help Kurt find him a match, he agreed and they exchanged numbers.

********************************************************

Kurt couldn’t help as though he was failing his responsibilities at playing Cupid. He and Blaine had gone for dinners, movies, and even one outing to the orchestra, and Kurt had yet to find him a match.

It wasn’t that Kurt had lost his touch. He’d made several matches over the past few weeks, including some that he was particularly proud of (he’d managed to match his stepbrother with a tiny brunette with a big voice. Finn had been so happy in the days after Kurt had matched them, and every time he thought of how widely the two had smiled when they first made eye contact he felt a twinge of disappointment that he might never get to feel that himself.)

If Kurt didn’t find Blaine his soul mate tonight, Kurt had decided, he would take a break before looking again. God, how Kurt hoped that he would find the man a match. Over the past few weeks, Kurt had learned how remarkable Blaine truly was. Blaine was kind, smart, good with kids, and an amazing musician. Kurt often felt a pang of longing for him, and tried not to focus on how tragic it was that it was impossible for Blaine to be destined for him. 

Kurt arrived at the ice-skating rink, finding that Blaine had beating him there. Blaine spotted him and waved at him, a bright smile covering his face. And if Kurt felt his heart beat faster at that, he tried not to notice. 

As the two skated around the ice, Kurt kept his eyes open for Blaine’s match. It was frustrating that someone as perfect as Blaine was so difficult to pair off. 

Blaine swerved in front of Kurt, and Kurt crashed into him. He would’ve fallen to the ice if Blaine hadn’t caught him. 

“What’s up with you tonight? You seem distracted,” Blaine asked, still holding onto Kurt.

Kurt laughed nervously casting his eyes down at the ice, before replying. “I’m fine.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Kurt looked up just in time to see Blaine’s eyes close as he pressed his lips against his own.

The kiss was perfect, warm and gentle and so full of promise that Kurt felt his heart breaking under the weight of the emotion that welled up inside of chest.

He pulled away. “Blaine, we can’t do this.” The words hurt, but Kurt knew that they had to be said. 

Blaine looked completely wounded. “Why not?” his voice was soft.

Kurt scrunched his eyes shut, trying not to cry. “Blaine.”

“Kurt, I love you,” Blaine whispered.

Before he could help himself, he looked up and met Blaine’s stare. Identical smiles spread across their faces, and Kurt could feel the love growing him. “I love you, too.”

Blaine’s smile got even wider at his admission. “Gosh, I’ve been looking for you forever,” he confessed, leaning in to capture the other boy’s lips once more.


End file.
